The invention is in the field of article handling and, more particularly, deals with the handling of a multi-board panel made up on an array of printed circuit boards whose peripheries have been substantially routed from the panel leaving small unrouted webs or tabs to hold the boards in the panel. Such a multi-board panel is generally referred to in the industry as a slotted and webbed (or tabbed) array.
The invention deals specifically with routing the remaining tabs or webs to liberate individual circuit boards from the multi-board panel, as well as with handling of the substrate material in preparation for and after such liberation of the circuit boards.